SNK: All Drabbles
by ravnesque
Summary: A collection of Attack on Titan drabbles. These could range anywhere from Ereri to Eremika and will be labeled accordingly. Currently Ereri, Levihan, Beruani, but I will be adding other pairings per request. Want to see a pairing? Just drop me a PM or message me on Tumblr (glitterbender), and I will write it and post it here! Rated T, just in case.
1. LeviHan 1

"Your vision must've gone to shit since you never take off those spectacles, four eyes."

The lifeless comment was an invitation. One that would've gone unnoticed if she hadn't worked with the him the past ten years. Ten years. 120 months. 3650 days. In all that time, he'd never invited her to do _anything_.

"My glasses won't leave my head unless you make them!" Hanji joked, her light, amiable tone ever present. She didn't bother looking up from her magnifying glass. Captain Levi was leaned in her doorway, arms crossed and one leg bent so the sole of his boot rubbed the hazelnut framing. It had become a habit of his, lingering at he doorway with his crude words and solemn aura.

The captain slipped inside her cabin, the wooden door closing behind him with a confirming click. For a moment, Hanji wondered if she was in trouble. Perhaps Levi had come on serious business, though she immediately dissolved the thought based on their _recent_ private interactions. Straightening from her studious hunch, the female commander approached her comrade casually.

"Here," the scientific soldier lifted her fragile frames so they swept back her straggled bangs and offered a goofy grin. "You hap-"

She'd barely uttered a word when the captain shut her up; first with his striking grey stare, then with his lips.

A light clink was heard, and the her glasses went sliding across the floor.

Hanji bit her lip. He'd received the answer to his invitation and had taken it as a challenge. Well, if she wasn't in trouble before, she _certainly_ was now.

Firm fingers threaded from beneath her messy ponytail, while his calloused right hand gripped the underside of her jaw, tilting her mouth to his. He was practically forcing her to his flame, burning her at the lips and sending bright, adrenaline fueled flames leaping, _licking_ at her core. Hanji thought she was going to melt. Or explode. Or both.

Combustion of her lungs was becoming a real possibility, Hanji hadn't taken a good, clean breath for a solid minute. Desperate to release pent up heat, her slender fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons of her damp oxford. A dizzy fog was filling her head and precisely when she thought she might truly pass out, Levi pulled away. Not enough, he wouldn't give her _that_ luxury, but just _barely_ so while he nipped and tugged at her lower lip, she could waste breaths with soft, desperate wails against his Cupid's bow.

In a futile attempt to catch a decent breath, Hanji retreated to the wall, only to loose her balance. In an instant, her shoulders traveled slick down the wall until she hit the hollow floor with a hard _thud._

"Clumsy ass."

The scoff in his voice was hot beneath her earlobe. Hanji squirmed, though the firm hold of her half bare waist beneath his knees was unyielding. With a grunt, Levi's fingers loosened from her mousy locks so he could hold her jaw with both hands.

"Your hair's a fucking rat's nest." His blunt words tangled into her chestnut colored tresses as he began working the left side of her neck. A scarlet fever raced through her body as his mouth worked wonders on her raw skin. It was enthralling, the feeling of being set ablaze from the inside out, so Hanji _delved_ into this mysterious feeling. She leaned into the delicate touch of his lips trailing down her fevered neck, then over her collar at a painstaking pace.

She deemed this feeling: _absolute agony._

"I'm not a princess." Hanji pointed out, wincing at how ragged her usually upbeat voice was. She sounded as if she'd just ran laps around the camp until sundown. Panting like this, she might as well have; Levi was punishing her all the same.

"No one would believe you if you were." Levi replied evenly. His voice remained mundane, even if he did sound a touch winded. "Wouldn't kill you to be a little cleaner, regardless. Not that I'd care if it did."

 _Pft_. Levi's reputation for preferring things immaculate had been swept under the rug, _along with her glasses_ , the second he'd pinned her to the ground and buried his hands in her unkempt hair.

"I'm the only examiner on this squad, _course_ you'd care." Hanji rolled her eyes playfully, fingertips tracing the peach fuzz beneath the longer black locks.

Before a soldier, Hanji was a scientist. And scientists were curious; they experimented, explored, _rushed_ into the unknown. The very idea of imploring into the mysterious beyond was absolutely invigorating; their interests never limited. Hanji would always be enthusiastic to document her new findings, until she was an expert in her current studies; which included Titans and Captain Levi.

"Guess we wouldn't want to lose one of our abnormals."

Beneath him, her hazel eyes brightened like they'd made a discovery. Sure, she'd had to read between the lines, but a sentiment like this from Levi? A surge of excitement pulsed through her veins and Hanji grinned giddily to herself, before grabbing Levi by the harness and yanking him down to her lips.

There was so much about Captain Levi that was _highly unexplored._

—-

 _a/n: For my first SNK fanfic, although short, I hope it was acceptable! I really had fun writing with different characters and hope that I got the characterization close! Of course, this drabble is subject to change… just a heads up, hehe. Also, a note on reviews; I LOVE reviews but as a side notes, this collection will have several different pairings (that I will label by chapter). I hope no one is offended or angry about any of them and does not send any negativity this way. I am currently only writing SNK from requests, so if you see your NOTP, please don't leave hate. I also particularly don't like flames in general, so none of those por favor!_

 _Anyway, thank you all for reading this drabble! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, especially as I enter a new fandom! That's all for now friends. xoxo!_


	2. Beruani 1

_annie x bertholdt fluff because i needed it. I have this mini-headcanon that Annie calls Bertholdt "Ber," for short and pronounces it like "bear." ^.^ If you haven't read ch77 of the SNK manga and don't like spoilers, don't continue reading!_

 _(disclaimer)_

* * *

His hand was almost as big as her entire head, making his palm the perfect place for her to rest while Reiner gathered firewood.

Slender fingers threaded through her silken, almost-platinum blonde locks, which had carelessly fallen into her face. Her steely blue irises stared straight ahead in feigned boredom, like she couldn't feel her friend's touch as he twirled her hair into tiny ringlets. She didn't understand how his large fingers didn't get tangled in her blonde rat's nest, she figured he just took extra caution. Eh, Bertholdt was always careful avoid causing unnecessary pain, which was kind of ironic; and Annie brushed the thought from her mind. Eventually, her eyelids drooped and her breathing fell into a steady, slow pattern. Out of her two accomplices, she had to admit, Bertholdt made her feel safe… At least, safer than Reiner did.

Though she hadn't felt a real since of security since she'd left her father.

Slumped tiredly against the ginormous, ragged tree trunk was uncomfortable to say the least, but he didn't mind. All the pain in the world was worth it to see Annie finally take down her shield and get some real rest. Bertholdt gazed timidly down at his lap, where she'd curled, facing his stomach while her petite hand rested on his thigh. He pushed more messy hairs from her forehead and continued to watch over her while she was in dreamland.

Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his though, and the petite girl jerked in her sleep.

"Annie?" He whispered tentatively, his fingers freezing in place. She didn't reply, only continuing to twitch as silvery tears loosened below her lashes. "Annie!" Bertholdt shook her shoulders gently, trying to wake her without sending her into shock.

She shot up from her sleep, eyes wide and alert as she surveyed the forest that surrounded them. Finally finding her grip on reality, Annie turned to her comrade.

"I- I'm fine," she managed, fighting her taught throat. "You can go back to sleep, Bertholdt."

"I never was." He replied immediately, voice soft as usual.

"Oh?" Her brow arched in suspicion. Eyes flicking to the tree he'd been leaning against since they'd set up camp, she figured discomfort was only half the problem. He'd been caressing her unkempt hair and she could feel him watching, guarding, over her while she'd been sleeping but she'd always brushed those off as idle habits. Never breaking eye contact, she waited for him to speak, if he would.

"Annie," he cocked his head, staring at her like a lost puppy. "Do you ever think about people?"

"Like who?"

"Marco?"

Dead silence.

Annie glared at the dirt ground for a bit before her gaze shifted back to his, softening ever so slightly.

"Everyday."

"Yeah…" Bertholdt ran his shaking hands through his chestnut locks. "Me too."

The girl bit her cheek. She wasn't exactly the empathetic type, nor one to tend to her emotions, but Bertholdt was a true gentle giant. His sense of humanity and kind heart were bigger than their mission as Titans, and she imagined that their actions had caused him more distress than feelings of victory. He was really just too nice.

"Hey, Ber," Slowly, she scooted closer to the boy almost double her height and crawled carefully into his lap. Glistening olive green eyes widened at hers, as her tiny hands cupped his chin kindly. "Dry up before Reiner sees you."

Her words were harsh, but her tone was soft, almost gentle, like the way he'd always spoken to her. Annie felt her breath catch in her throat, as she found herself taking his wrists, tugging his hands from where they'd knotted in his roots.

"Thanks, Annie." His still-damp eyes averted to the drawstrings on her hoodie. "You always make me feel better." He chuckled timidly, carefuly scooping his arms around her tiny figure and tucking her closer to his chest.

"I barely said anything." She replied monotonously, though her body instinctively curled snugly beneath his chin.

Bertholdt's chest heaved with a shrug, and he rested his chin on her head thoughtfully.

"Still…" He mumbled bitterly, eyes scanning the darkness for potential listeners. "I hardly have anyone left. I guess I just feel… close to you."

"Mmm," Annie's soft hum vibrated close to his chest. "I love you too, Ber."

(optional continuation)

Berholdt could feel his body heat instantly elevate at least ten degrees. The tips of his ears burned, his mind completely muddled. The girl he'd secretly pined for all these years was telling him that she loved him, and she'd said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Surely it was platonic, but maybe not…

"You alright?" Annie shifted against his perspiring chest, a tiny smile secretly forming on her face. This flustered, teddy-bear of an accomplice was absolutely adorable.

He nodded quickly, managing a weak, choppy reply.

"B-better than ever."

* * *

(:


	3. Beruani 2

_beruani post-rescue scene that's probably been done like a million times sorry?_

* * *

She tasted better than he'd ever dreamed, if that was possible. Lips cool as peppermint, light as powdered sugar, tender as silk; like nothing had dared to touch them before this moment. Heck, he wasn't worthy of her heavenly figure nor angelic kisses, but that particular thought, along with any others, had all but escaped his mind.

Trailing his fingertips beneath her tousled blonde tresses, his other hand cupped her waist, tugging the tiny girl closer so she was sandwiched between his chest and the wooden panels of the wall. A single vehement breath grazed his cheek as he laid another longing kiss at the base of her neck.

 _"Bertholdt."_

Another kiss. Damn, he really had missed her voice; it never failed to put him at ease, more than he'd been willing to admit to Reiner.

"Mmm," his response vibrated against her earlobe teasingly.

Untangling her thumbs from his unkempt chestnut roots, she gently nudged at his chest, though her legs remained firmly wrapped around his slender trunk. Stony irises met olive ones, unwavering and slightly intrigued. Choosing her words carefully, she tried to dodge his sensitive nerves. "Bertholdt, you aren't.. _hesitant_ anymore."

"I know," he murmured, averting his yearning-turned-solemn stare. Slowly releasing his grip on her waist, she slipped from his arms, landing without resonance. Tiny fingers stayed warm on his chest, her eyes never shifting from his. Taking a shuddering breath, Bertholdt fought to regain his composure, fighting harder against the blush threatening his cheeks. He _had_ to show Annie he wasn't the trembling, mindless pawn he was when she'd been captured.

No, he was a _warrior._

"I thought I'd lost you _forever_ , Annie…" A determined furrow played his features, as his chin to tilted to face her startled gaze head on. Resolve ignited within him, setting those crystal, olivine irises ablaze. "But… It's because I'd lost you that I kept holding on. And I'm _not_ letting you slip away again."

The girl's eyes widened on their own accord. Whatever had happened while she'd been crystallized, it had given him.. _initiative_ , a reason to fight. Combined with his skill set and levelheaded kindness, Bertholdt was certainly more formidable than before. His strong arms scooped up her thighs so they curled around his waist once more, and he offered her a tender smile before pressing his lips to her bare collar.

Annie bit her lip as her head fell forward, resting feverishly on his broad shoulder. He was a real threat now, and _not only_ to mankind. Bertholdt had her complete and utter respect, and with that, he could do _anything_.

" _Highly skilled_ ," Annie rasped, her voice hushed and hoarse. Her head tilted back for the hundredth time this evening, letting his irresistible touch overwhelm her entirely. " _Lacks initiative_."

His four lettered label dissolved with each kiss that trailed over her jaw, until his warm breath hovered over her lips. Pausing Bertholdt waited for the moment her half closed eyes to found his. With a pleasant surprise, he thrust forward, gripping her whole jaw in his palm, before his own delighted grin broke their seal lips.

" _Not anymore_."


	4. Ereri 1

"How the hell did you even-"

"Hanji told her squad…. And her squad told everybody-"

" _Tch_."

The cadet gnawed lightly at his cheek, staring expectantly at his captain. Levi's striking irises remained unimpressed, though they'd flicked to the mysterious item behind Eren's back more than a few times. Shifting his weight and crossing his arms, the captain finally spoke.

"So, you're going to stand there and stare at me until my next birthday?"

Emerald eyes widened, as a full grin played the boy's features. Pulling the cardboard box from behind his back, Eren clutched the birthday present firmly against his chest. As uninterested as the captain was about his own special day, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He'd noticed Eren lugging that tattered paper box around all day; the package so worn that it even had multiple holes in the top and sides.

"I, uh, h-here, sir." Biting into his bottom lip, Eren quit his despicable stuttering. Even now, the Captain had the power to put him on edge, though always in a good way.

Taking hold of the package with precise delicacy, the captain brought it to eye level. Grey eyes flicking from the box, to his squad member, then back to the box, Levi raised a brow apprehensively. Eren only responded with an encouraging nod, briefly pressing his hands over the captain's.

In his excited anticipation, he must not have realized what he'd done.

A warm fever crept at the back of Levi's neck, though he was grateful his cheeks didn't betray him. Averting his focus to the box, Levi slowly lifted the first flap, then the second.

And there it was.

Curled into a fuzzy black ball, pointed ears perked and alert, wet little nose twitching. It was a kitten. The small cat didn't so much as twitch it's tail, as Levi continued to stare at the regrettably adorable creature.

"It's not moving," he commented, still staring at his birthday gift. A sudden wave of nostalgia washed over the captain as he awaited Eren's reply. _Isabel would've loved this…_ Tossing the idea from his mind, Levi met the boy's eyes sharply.

"Well he's just tired," Eren explained, noting the sudden shift in Levi's mood. "See?" Lifting the tiny creature from it's warm bed, the kitten blinked awake, curling into Eren's chest. It's striking azure eyes pierced into Levi's, purring as it leaped towards the captain, landing expertly in his folded arms.

Eren couldn't help but grin as the kitten nuzzled beneath the captain's jaw; he remembered that was one of Levi's sensitive spots.

After five minutes of the cat cuddling against Levi and Levi watching it with a soft gaze, Eren spoke.

"S-so, do you like it?"

"You put a cat in that shitty old box with _my cravat_."

Tidal waves of terror crashed down on Eren, as he stared at the wrinkled white tie at the bottom of the box on the ground. How could he have been so reckless? He'd only placed it in there so the kitten would respond kindly to Levi's scent…

"When the hell did you grab it anyway?"

"After last time we…" So far, this question had been the easiest of all to answer, but for some reason he just couldn't say it. Staring at the wrinkled cravat between them, Eren twiddled his thumbs furiously; if he bit his cheek any harder, he'd have a shifting problem. Figuring Levi didn't care about being discrete anyway, Eren opened his mouth finish his sentence.

"After two nights ago, when we-"

Suddenly there was a tightness at his throat, and it wasn't his nerves. Rather, it was Levi's fingers, clutching the collar of his shirt and pulling him down so they were eye level. A bead of sweat formed at the cadet's hairline, trickling down his cheek and trailing his jaw. For a second, Eren wondered why the captain hadn't seized him with both hands, but then he realized, Levi was still cradling the kitten with the other.

It was almost adorable, the way Levi treated the things he cared for so gently, like he was protecting what he loved.

Eren snorted as the thought rushed from his mind. He'd thought Levi cared about him, but here he was, practically choking because of the captain's death grip on his-

All at once, Eren's mind fell blank.

A light kiss had brushed the corner of his mouth, so airy that it could've been nonexistent. A heated bubble rose from his stomach, and the boy's brain went to mush as the realization hit him. Levi cared for him, too.

"Good thing you're honest," The captain's voice was so close, Eren could feel it on his lips. Levi's unique scent of black tea and fresh linen was invigorating, giving an unusual feeling of security tying knots in his stomach. "I saw you take it, brat."

Eren laughed nervously, as the grip on his collar loosened. Levi's words were always harsh, but he'd never been malicious. From the corner of his eye, he saw the kitten curled safely in the box on the ground, paws kneading at the ivory cravat happily.

"S-so you like your gift, Captain?"

Levi shrugged, glancing briefly at the black ball of kitten. He'd thought he'd been sly, but Eren had caught the affectionate glint in his eyes when his gaze had passed the kitten - it was the same look he gave Eren on occasion.

"Don't tell me this is it," Levi's bored gaze shifted to Eren's anticipatory one.

Folding his arms, Eren felt a certain stubborn match strike within himself. Was Levi actually expecting more from him? He'd almost gotten in trouble for sneaking the stray into camp in the first place. White hot electricity sparked in his emerald irises as he stared cautiously at his captain, as if daring him to complain about the gift.

"What else do you want?"

The captain only pressed his lips together.

 _And at the end of the night, there were two dirtied cravats….._

* * *

 _so this was written for a friend's bday, but I'm working on your guys' prompts/suggested pairings! So hopefully I'll get those posted soon. Thanks for the prompts, guys! As always, I love hearing (nice) feedback, especially since I'm still new to this fandom._

 _xoxo!_


	5. Aruani 1

_as requested... Aruani (:_

* * *

 _Thud._

Gasping and clutching at his chest, his mouth gaped, sucking in as much oxygen as possible, before she landed on top of him, forearm pressed hard against his throat. His azure topaz irises brimmed with trepidation, as the wooden blade grazed his cheek.

Well, it wasn't the first time she'd knocked the wind out of him, though it _certainly_ wasn't the most pleasant.

"A-Annie!" His strangled cry was all too familiar and the girl sighed, leaning back on her haunches. She sat plainly on his abdomen, legs bend loosely over his stomach while she twirled the mock blade in her left hand.

" _Heh_... _How_ do you keep doing that?" Armin panted. The intellect replayed the scenario in his mind, pinpointing the exact moment of impact on the back of his right knee. Swallowing hard, he glared into her light grey-blue eyes, which still looked positively bored. "Wh-what do I keep doing wrong?"

"Well for one, stop thinking about it so much," Annie brushed a platinum lock away from her right eye. "Fight like your life depends on it... Be strong in your decisions. Don't worry about playing dirty or using scheming strategies," Her advice was helpful, even if she didn't say it in the slightest of encouraging tones. Standing from her lazy squat, Annie held out a hand. "It doesn't bother me and it won't bother the others."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Armin tried not to dwell on what she'd said. The second his hand reached for hers, delicate fingers grasped his, pulling him to his feet with an unseen strength. At his full height, Armin stood four inches over her, though the miniature size difference didn't matter when it came to combat. They'd been practicing since midnight, and by now he had a potato-sized bump on the back of his head.

Bringing himself back to the moment, Armin noticed her translucent, leaden eyes. Their expression hadn't changed all evening, not softening nor sharpening, whether they were talking or sparring. Her loose fists and light stance anticipated his soft blows like always, and they danced in a tense circle before Armin let his fight stance down. He'd never win this way.

" _Dammit_ , Annie," he caviled at his futile efforts. "I'm not a fighter," he stared at his hands, the palms seeming all too soft for the Survey Corps. Even with these secret, nightly practices with the one of the best combat-trained cadets, he still couldn't find it in fight like the warrior he wanted to be.

"It's in your mind," she let her guard down, her petite hands folding beneath his. One at a time, she pressed his hands into tight fists; Armin felt his breath catch. Her hands were much warmer than her cool exterior, gentle and delicate like silk. Tilting his chin so he could watch her, he found her gaze still fixated on his hands, and her hands still curled around his right fist.

Fighting the trembles in his nerves, Armin brought his hand over hers, so her light grasp was sandwiched between his fist and cupped hand. A slight gasp escaped the girl, as she lifted her sky-grey eyes to his benevolent ones. _Perfect_.

He'd finally caught her off guard.

In one swift motion, Armin denied every fiber of his nature, and swept his foot under both of hers, throwing the girl off balance. Shifting his hands to catch her wrists, he guided her fall to the dirtied training grounds, and she landed on her back with only a light _thump_. Seconds later, Annie was staring at the moonlit sky and Armin at her shocked expression, which only mirrored his.

"A-Annie?" He whispered, suddenly afraid of what rage could be bottled inside her tiny figure. If she'd had enough strength in one arm to pull up all 120lbs, he couldn't even imagine what her revenge sparring method would be.

Gently brushing her platinum locks from her forehead, he found an utter surprise.

She was _smiling_.

Not one of those, maniacal smiles like someone who had finally been freed of a burden, nor a fake smile either. It was truly a genuine smile. Content, almost blissful, the pale moonlight illuminating the purity of her pleased expression.

"Annie? A-are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered to his, creasing at the corners in a rare expression. She looked pleased with him, _satisfied_.

"I-I did it!" He spluttered, touching the tip of his nose when she'd just tapped with her index finger. Bringing a hand to his nose, a warm joy overwhelmed his senses. He'd really done it; he'd even gotten _her_ approval. _Annie Leonhardt's approval._

"You did."

His curious eyes searched hers, waiting and watching for even the slightest hint of emotion, besides the current shock on her face.

"Y-you said you didn't mint if I used strategies..."' Armin whispered, crouching to gently take her head in his lap.

"I know..." Annie offered a tiny smile, reaching up to his cheek as she leaned to kiss the tip of his nose. Just as her lips grazed his skin, Armin tilted his chin forward, catching her lips in a single, sweet kiss. At first, she froze, tentative to the surprise kiss. But he was confident, just like she'd told him to be. And if there was one thing that Annie approved of, it was staying true to his convictions. She'd always admired silent resolve, and she wrapped his fingers around his jaw to accepted his buss daintily, pressing into his warm touch briefly. Blue eyes met, charged with bolts of a million strokes of lightning.

" _Armin_..." Her cool murmur traced his senses, jolting his mind into sync with hers. "I kind of _like_ it when you break the rules."

* * *

a/n: this was my first time writing for this pairing and it was kind of fun! I hope you enjoyed - remember to let me know if there's any pairing you'd like to see! I'm super into SNK right now, soooo I'd love some prompts! xoxo!


	6. Eremika 1

Charcoal eyes stared back at her, just like they always had. No different, just her weary eyes. 17 years old now, was she? Seemed longer... Seemed like forever, actually.

Forever since her last birthday, that is. Every year before her seventeenth had seemed to fly by. Those were happier times, she supposed. When she was younger, her family would always celebrate her birthday; and then, the Jaegers would do their best to imitate her special day. After Carla died and she'd joined the Survey Corps, everything had changed. Birthdays weren't celebrated, in fact, most weren't even public knowledge. Last year, Eren and Armin and she had celebrated each of their birthdays by sitting around the wooden tables in the mess hall and sharing old stories. Honestly, that birthday had been one of the best. Or maybe it had just felt like it, given their shitty situation.

Mikasa sighed, tucking an ebony strand behind her ear and averting her gaze from the mirror. She was being selfish. Who could think of a celebration at a time like this anyway? At this point, people jealous of people who had never been born. Twisting the knobs on the sink, she washed the normal day from her hands, watching as the titan residue and the metallic scent rinsed down the drain. A peculiar wave of nostalgia tugged at her mind; today was no different than the others.

In retrospect, she guessed she should just be grateful to be alive; these days, life was a gift that practically increased in value tenfold a day.

As the swirl of lather and crimson dissipated, Mikasa's thoughts drifted back to the day's events. Well, Eren, in particular. He'd had a rough one; Hanji had focused him on shifting control for the hundredth day since she'd joined Levi's squad. Sighing, Mikasa tried to push away her selfish desires. Eren would be tired, tonight would not be the night to bother him. Heck, he was probably long since asleep.

She was about to hit the hay herself, when a familiar warmth wrapped around her. Instantly, her nerves tightened, her senses on high alert, as she stood frozen. She could practically imagine steam rises from the places where his warm touch had slid beneath her shirt to met her cool skin.

" _Mmm_ , Mikasa?" His whispered tugged at her left earlobe. "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me," the boy murmured playfully, his arms tightening around her waist.

 _Eren_.

Her gaze flicked towards the mirror, finding his bright emerald eyes staring at her, and a scarlet blush playing her cheeks.

"Eren," Mikasa swallowed, silently banishing that painfully girlish blush from her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" In the mirror, she could see his signature eye roll.

"No?" He scoffed, unraveling himself from her. Taking her lean shoulders, Eren turned the girl so she faced him. "You're not my mother, Mika," he frowned in irritation, thought the loving tug at the corner of his lips told otherwise.

"Hmph, I know that," Mikasa huffed in return, fingers automatically reaching to tie the crisscrossed strings on his old tee. She'd almost finished the perfect bow when his hands grabbed hers, freezing them. Unable to hold his knowing emerald gaze, Mikasa's gaze averted to the skin beneath the untied shirt, his toned chest painfully obvious, even through the thick wool.

Clearing her throat, Mikasa quickly changed subjects. "So, you never told me why you were here."

"Can't I just come visit my friend?"

Mikasa lifted a brow.

"Okay, okay," Eren offered a boyish half smile, leaning in to press a brief kiss to her forehead. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," his lips hovered inches from hers, his long chestnut bangs tickling her forehead.

"For?" Her voice was faint, and a couple octaves higher than usual. A rosy heat pooled on her cheeks once more, as she found her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "You didn't do anything-"

"Your birthday?" She could feel his forehead crease against hers.

 _Oh, right._

"No, i-it's not big deal," Mikasa promised, her voice catching as his full lips fit another kiss to the corner of her mouth. Eyelids half closed, Mikasa depended only on Eren to guide her lips to his, which he did, _expertly_. Gentle, calloused hands cupped just beneath her jaw, as he delivered another haphazard birthday gift.

"Course it is," he insisted hoarsely between touches, the tip of his nose nuzzling at the base of her neck. "I would never forget _your_ birthday, Mikasa."

Silently, the girl scolded herself for ever doubting him.

"Anyway, apparently, Sasha has a talent for taking stuff from the captain's closet, so, anything you see Levi with could be yours... I guess,uh, as long as we don't get caught." His rambling had been like gibberish in her mind, as she focused on how his tiny kisses were peppering their way back up her neck, and how her scarf had fallen into the sink behind them.

"Anyway, Armin's tied up with Hanji and the Commander, but he sent me down here to find out what you wanted for a gift."

" _Well_..." Two pale palms pressed against his pounding chest. "He already sent you, right? I don't want anything else."

Emerald eyes widened, and he had to pull back to look into her eyes.

"Really? Nothing?"

Mikasa shrugged, a sudden shyness overwhelming her sense. Barely audible, the girl responded. "Just you."

Eren watched her closely for any signs of jest, but the girl was serious as ever. Silvery grey eyes brimmed with timid excitement, and he had to stop himself from kissing her again. Mikasa had this certain quality... And he couldn't explain it, but he had a knack for pressing her soft spots. Lethal as her skill set may be, in this moment, she looked absolutely _adorable_ , and he melted into a comfortably smug smile.

"Guess I _am_ a pretty good gift, eh?"

"Oh shut it," Mikasa smirked, leaning back against the sink. Folding her arms, the girl raised a brow. "You're just glad you don't have to risk your ass to get into Levi's tea drawer."

"Th-that's not true!" The boy stuttered, mirroring her folded stance with his trademark stubbornness. "Seriously, I'm not a chicken."

"Oh, no?" Mikasa raised her brows, sliding her hands beneath the dark tresses at the back of his head. Fingertips tangling at the dark roots, she could feel the anticipation rolling from his nerves. "Then, I suppose I _would_ like some black tea for my birthday."

"Dammit, _Mikasa_!"

* * *

 _a/n: Happy birthday, Mikasa._


	7. Aruani 2

"So…. there used to be separate pieces of land, called continents. And there were people of all different races and ethnicities with diverse cultures. I think Mikasa was from a continent called Asia, Japan specifically. Their people are really interesting because…"

For a brief second, something _other_ than knowledge passed his lips.

Face blank and cerulean eyes wide, Armin stared at the girl in wonder. He knew why the continents had separated, why the world revolved, even the physiology of Titans. But it was beyond him why Annie Leonhardt of all people had just kissed him. He just couldn't fathom it.

"Annie…." Struggling to keep his voice level, and failing, his round, curious gaze found her steady one. "Why did you… Why did you _do_ that?"

Her stoic expression softened, and her stormy eyes looked at peace.

"Does everything need a reason, Armin?" Her tone was open, though the question was rhetorical. Her gaze wandered from his hands, to his eyes. "Sometimes, I think it's alright to just let our bodies act without our minds causing trouble."

His brows threaded as he attempted to sort her thoughts. He'd never done that before… never completely let go.

"Is that really what you think? That we should act on instinct?"

Annie shrugged complacently. "I think even us humans have moments of weakness."

"Moments of weakness…." Swallowing his nerves, he placed a hand over hers and offered a gentle half smile. "I guess _this_ is _mine_."


	8. Beruani 3

"You didn't sleep so weird last night."

The boy stayed silent, nuzzling closer to the tiny girl resting in his arms. Beneath her platinum strands, he pressed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck; content but inviting. He could feel her spine stiffen for a moment, before relaxing, melting closer to his chest. After tugging ivory sheets higher over her shoulders, he rested his hand at the curve of her waist once more.

"Bertholdt," Annie murmured, reaching to place her tiny hand over his thumb and forefinger. Of course, she knew he'd heard her. He always did. But she loved hearing his voice, especially at the crack of dawn, before the sun had woken the others and before his fear of being heard became present. So she asked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah." Annie felt her breath catch in her chest. Who didn't love a good morning voice, after all. Bertholdt's especially… Deep, crackling with sleepiness after not being used for the five hours they'd slept. "You know I always hear you, Annie." He mumbled, voice still hoarse from the evening prior. He was about to clear his throat, when something made him stop…. She'd turned to face him.

Stony eyes rest half mast, sparkling into his olive green ones.

Now his breath had caught.

"Well, you never said anything." Annie reasoned, wrapping a leg around his trunk beneath the draw sheets. Lazily, her tiny porcelain fingers traced his messy chestnut locks, pushing them back so she could see his handsome look better. A benevolent gaze widened at her, a tiny bead of sweat perspiring at his hairline.

"Oh… Right," His innocent gaze watched her hand, as it tangled at the roots of his hair. Her cool touch rested at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I didn't sleep weird last night."

Annie shook her head softly. "I know that," she watched him bite his bottom lip. "I'm asking _why_ , Bertl."

"Well…." Bertholdt thought for a moment, before offering his utterly honest reply. "Guess I was already comfortable."

It was her turn to bite her lip; a futile attempt at fighting the smile from her features.

"A-Annie…." The arm she'd been using as a pillow suddenly shifted, his bicep rippling with his trademark of easily tightened nerves. "Hey… don't do that." His tired voice was suddenly even softer, rouged and raw with kindness and concern. "Be careful." His finger tapped at her lower lip, until her teeth released it. "Don't trigger anything."

She could practically feel herself melting.

"Annie?" The boy asked meekly. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

She only kissed him on the tip of his nose.


	9. Eremika 2

They'd kissed plenty of times before.

Kisses when he'd tripped and fallen, kisses when he was sad about his marks at school, kisses when he finished her chores without being asked.

Platonic kisses; never on the lips.

From across the dining hall, Eren watched her scrape the last of the crumbs from her plate, before she turned and headed back his way. Strong figure swaying side to side with every stride, as if in slow motion. Ebony, silken strands flew backwards with her stride, and her slanted, watchful eyes surveyed the room. What had Jean said earlier? "Mikasa Ackerman; she's damn irresistible." Well, that was one time that Horse-face wasn't entirely wrong. Quickly, Eren averted his gaze; it was probably better that she didn't catch him staring. Focusing on his suddenly shaky nerves, he waited for her to take the seat next time him, like he knew she would.

"Eren, c'mon." Her voice was soft as it had been the day he'd met her. It had matured into an elegant tone, with a certain ring of familiarity and comfort. If he could, Eren thought he'd record her voice and listen to it forever.

"Suppertime is over and everyone's cleared out. They're gonna notice if we are't in the bunks soon, so-"

"Mikasa," he faced her, shoving his timidity aside. Determination sparked in his emerald irises, the same drive that held strong when he shifted into a Titan.

"Eren?" Her silvery eyes widened on alert. "You're not about to do something stupid, are you?" Her hushed whisper tickled his cheek, as she leaned to his ear. He could practically feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising. "I know your brawl with Jean earlier set you on edge but I won't let you do something risky." Backing away, stony eyes met his fiercely.

He stared back unrelentingly. Faces inches from each other, taking the same breath, the two were oblivious to the world around them. Mikasa frowned at his famous determined expression, ready to knock some sense into him if need be. Mirroring her, Eren's glare didn't falter as he studied her face, with one thought racing through his mind.

 _She's irresistible… so why resist?_

Suddenly, he softened.

"Eh?" Mikasa cocked her head. _Perfect._

Grabbing her jaw with both hands, he surged closer into his childhood friend, his best friend, his comfort. Lips pressed firmly against hers, sucking gently at the baby pink flesh. Their auras intertwined, the cherry blossom that clung to her skin intermingling with his undeniable scent of firewood and linens. Shifting in the old wooden chair, he continued dappling the dumbfounded Mikasa with light, loaded kisses. Subconsciously thumbing at her cheekbone, Eren tilted her closer, leaning back so she was practically falling over him.

Every childhood kiss combined couldn't measure to the utter satisfaction that this single kiss allowed him to indulge.

" _Mmph_ , Mika." He chuckled hoarsely, feeling the feather-light weight of her in his lap. Tiny kisses continued to peck at her lips, and he felt her porcelain fingers exploring the dark tresses of his messy bangs. "I just needed to.. _touch_ you." Another kiss escaped him. "But now I feel like I can't stop."

A sly smirk crossed her swollen lips, but she didn't push him away; never in a million years. Even though her lids were still fallen closed, he could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"I _told_ you not to do anything stupid."


	10. Beruani 4

Fingertips trailed lightly over the sides of his torso, lingering slightly to trace the sharp ridges of his abdomen. Smiling a bit, the girl's touch scampered along the grooves of the deep v-shaped evidence of all his hard training, downwards still until they reached the soft waistband of his cotton pajamas. A trembling breath rushed past the boy's lips, the slight wind cooling the damp, sweltering spot beneath her ear, before his lips made contact to the tender area once more.

"You know..." Her usually steady tone seemed breathless, rushing from her lips in a anticipating sigh. "Tonight's the night."

"Mm?" Immediately pulling back, his brows furrowed in concern. Rising on his knees just a bit allowed the girl to slide from beneath him, propping herself against the headboard with a serene look. Reaching forward, cool fingers met his perspiring forehead, pushing damp bangs from an emerald gaze and into a silly windblown look. A couple strands escaped the mass, and Bertholdt cocked his head so they fell away from his eyes. "Annie," he murmured, taking her tiny hands in his calloused palms. "We don't have to do this." Bringing her knuckles to his lips, she could feel every nervous syllable brush against her battered knuckles. "We don't have to try to... well, you know... if you've changed your mind, I-"

"Bertholdt," bringing herself to her knees, Annie blinked at her comrade, focus faltering as she felt his bottom lip press against her fingertips. " _It's okay_."

As her words reached his mind, Bertholdt melted into a brief, peaceful smile before lurching forward, taking her jaw, and pressing a single kiss to the corner of her mouth. Stealing her air, one slow, labored breath at a time, Bertholdt chuckled, before sealing her lips once more.

" _Okay_."

And suddenly, Annie was more grateful than ever for his gentle nature.

 _The next week..._

A heavy knock banged against the brunette's door, loud and brutish and characteristic of only one. With a deep, dreading breath, Bertholdt stood to answer the door, only to have Reiner barrel in seconds before he could grip the doorknob. The blond looked absolutely bewildered, gripping the taller boy by his shoulders. Hazel eyes wide and an exaggerated look of surprise played his features.

"You got her _pregnant?_ What were you thinking?!"

 _-(optional continuation)-_

"You got her pregnant?!" Reiner's voice suddenly boomed ten times louder. "What were you thinking?"

The taller of the two boys remained silent, staring at the dusty floor panels between them . Sure, getting Annie pregnant may not have been on the agenda but the boy had no regrets. Staying silent, he tucked his chin further towards his chest, thumbs spinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Maybe you weren't thinking." The blond scoffed, crossing his arms over his rippling chest. "C'mon Bertl, think of our mission! What is our purpose here? How's Annie going to be the warrior we need when she's knocked up?"

Large hands slammed over the table; suddenly the wooden boards seemed fragile as they split beneath his palms. "She's not _knocked up_ , Reiner." Bertholdt swallowed, somehow managing to keep his voice even despite the sudden frustration he felt towards his best friend. "She's carrying our child."

"They're going to kick her out of the 104th Trainees Squad; you know that right? All of our mission will have been for nothing."

"Maybe I'm more dedicated to Annie than I am to the mission." Bertholdt suddenly looked up, his gaze resting just above Reiner's. They'd never exactly seen eye to eye. "If they send her to the inner walls until she's had her child, all the better. The mission will wait, Reiner."

For a while, it was the burly blond's turn to be silent. A curious tawny glare stared at his comrade, in awe of his change of attitude and the unquestionable command laced in his voice. In all the years he'd known Bertholdt, he'd never known this fiery determination, this fierce need to protect. Jade eyes watered, though the firm glint never washed away.

"You really mean that?"

Breaking their arbitrary staring contest, the boys turned to the doorway with surprise. The petite blonde herself lingered there, arms folded as she leaned against the doorway. The curious glint in her beryl blue eyes betrayed the bored look on her face.

Immediately, the brown haired boy rushed to her. Crouching below Annie's eye level, the boy took her slim waist between his palms, resting his chin over the thick cotton of her favorite hoodie and thumbing fondly over her lower abdomen.

"Yes," he muttered quietly. "Your safety... and the safety of our child comes first." The blonde opened her mouth, seemingly about to argue, when Bertholdt spoke once more. "And don't try to make any compromises with Reiner," he chuckled softly, kindly as if he were speaking of a much lighter subject. "I've already made up my mind."

Behind them, a heavy sigh elicited from the blond.

"Right, seems like you've really made up your mind, then." Folded arms loosened and Reiner offered his friends a sore half smile. "So, have you decided on a name?"


End file.
